


Unknown

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [110]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, March 3, Memento mori, More Poetry, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [110]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	Unknown

in all our years of exploration   
there are still many things  
that we have yet to find

so much that is still out there   
for us to discover,  
and learn about, and to understand 

from the depths of the ocean  
to the vast expanse of space   
even what is inside or makes up our bodies is partially a mystery 

there is so much we don’t know   
about the universe, our planet, and even ourselves  
which is, frankly, more than a tad frightening 

as the unknown often is   
but we must learn to grow past our fears  
and if we cannot, then we must act in spite of them 

we cannot be afraid of learning more   
I, personally, like to learn most of the time  
and when I don’t, I try to keep a positive attitude toward the subject matter

I can not really help but find it fascinating  
to ponder over what could be out there   
or what could be inside of this body 

there could very well be an alien society   
somewhere in the vast realm we call space  
I wonder how different they would be 

would aliens be better than us   
it’s definitely possible  
but It’s unlikely that we would accept it if they were

unless a lot of people’s mindsets change all of a sudden  
we’re probably going to end up colonizing the stars   
making mars an epic vacay for the richest of the rich 

if things stay the way they are,   
then it’s unlikely that space will become very accessible  
at least not until space travel becomes cheap and commonplace

I doubt I shall see it change too much in my lifetime  
I’m not even sure if we humans will end up going to space again  
before I meet my inevitable demise

that is one of the things I shall be very sad to miss   
if, indeed, I do end up missing it   
for who knows what will happen

humanity does have a way of breaking its own expectations   
but I don’t think said expectations usually appear with their own time limit  
so the likelihood of my expectations being met

Alas, I’m not smart enough in maths to say   
maybe I will be, one day  
for you can never know what the future will hold 

maybe we will finally get to exploring the pieces of our planet  
that we know next to nothing about   
we could learn so much more 

especially about the watery depths of our planet’s oceans  
in which several sea creatures potentially reside   
who knows what we could possibly find 

there is unimaginable beauty in the depths of the sea  
it may look odd to you and me,   
but that is what makes it all the more precious

I wish that I could survive long enough to see   
all the sorts of great creatures that reside within the sea   
alas, there is never enough time to do everything 

unless you are somehow omnipresent   
which, if you have attained some sort of cosmic power  
I can only commend you for whatever has caused it 

but humans are not anywhere close to the concept of any of our gods   
we have none of what makes them deities, the power, or any abilities  
which means we do not last forever, and we cannot know everything


End file.
